


Strange Circumstances

by Lemonworshiper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Sam Winchester, Artist Castiel (Supernatural), Dean is his Muse, Dean really wants in Cas' Pants, First Time, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Human Gabriel (Supernatural), Human Lucifer (Supernatural), Human Michael, Innocent Castiel (Supernatural), Lucifer is a Little Shit, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Lucifer, michael is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonworshiper/pseuds/Lemonworshiper
Summary: Cas just wants to draw things in the park but ends up falling through a doorway into heaven. There he meets a sleeping angel... No literally a sleeping angel. Needless to say some shit happens.(This is cross posted from Fanfiction, I went through and did some minor editing I might do more who knows!! anyway enjoy!!! Also this was written like five years ago....)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Michael/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel had been trying for a while to find a muse that he could draw but nothing was catching his interest. Everyday people seemed too simple, buildings and landscapes over done, and most of all animals were just too cliché. Castiel was becoming frustrated and needed to get out of his apartment. He grabbed a larger empty sketch pad and his travel box of art supplies and left the apartment with a huff. Castiel decided to head to the park maybe something could catch his eye there seeing as nothing else seemed to in this small town.  
Castiel passed by some people that he knew from around the town but decided to only give them a nod before walking further into the park. When Castiel looked back up he had no idea where he was and he was deep in one of the trails. Castiel looked around for a moment and realized that there wasn't anyone around at least as far as he could hear and see. Castiel sighed and thought about heading back but something was drawing him further down the trail. So Castile decided to walk further into the park following his instincts.  
Castiel came to a small park at the end of the trail. There were two people there, a little girl and a mother that seemed to be arguing about something and hadn't noticed him yet. Castiel shrugged his shoulders and walked over to a small picnic table and set his things down. Castiel looked around the park wondering what had drawn him to this place. When his eyes fell to the intricate pattern that was on the slab of concrete Castiel's jaw dropped, he scrambled for his art supplies and sketch pad. As he popped open his pencil box the pencils scattered all over the concrete slab. Castiel grumbled and crouched down and started scraping together the pencils until one of them stabbed him in the finger. Castiel hissed in pain and shook his hand out before continuing his gathering.  
He stood back up grumbling to himself and was about to set his stuff back on the table when he saw a faint glow. Castiel turned to the slab and saw the bluish white glow coming from the markings on the slab, his eyes widened and he stepped towards it. The moment his feet touched the concrete a blinding white light took over his field of vision. Castiel had to close his eyes and attempt to cover his ears as a loud screeching sound echoed around him. After a moment it stopped and most of the light subsided, when Castiel opened his eyes he was no longer in the park he had been standing in.  
Castiel felt a small shiver of fear wash over him until he caught sight of a sleeping form on what looked like a flat above ground grave. Castiel swallowed hard and couldn't stop himself from grabbing a pencil and opening his sketch pad. He quickly drew the outline of the person until he realized the person he was sketching had wings on his back and that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Castiel paused in his sketching as he looked more carefully at the sleeping figure, from what he could see the dark brown wings were actually coming out from between his shoulder blades. Castiel gulped a little but quickly continued on his rough sketch of what he had to guess was either some kind of bird man or… or an Angel.  
Castiel's hand froze mid movement when he realized that bright green eyes were staring at him. He hadn't even heard him roll over or sit up. Castiel wasn't even sure how he had moved so fast between his glances. The man smiled and hopped down from his resting place and walked over to the frozen Castiel.  
"Now what is a pretty soul like yourself doing here before your time?" The man questioned more to himself than to Castiel.  
"I-I'm sorry I-I-I don't kn-know where I am, I'm not even sure how I got here." Castiel whispered as the man stepped closer into his personal space.  
"You came in through one of heaven's doors, now how would you not know that, he had to know how to open the door to even get in." The man said his voice dark but his green eyes looked almost playful.  
"Heaven's door…" Castiel felt a little light headed. "I-I-I just found it I thought… it was some… kind of graffiti… I don't know how I opened it…." Castiel said his voice shaking as the man in front of him spread his enormous wings and shook them slightly.  
"It takes blood to open it, but too much and it closes until an Angel like myself opens it." The Angel replied with a smirk growing on his face at the obviously uncomfortable human.  
"I stabbed myself on a pencil?" Castiel said his voice a little high but still hardly more than a whisper.  
The Angel grabbed his hand suddenly and examined the small amount of blood coming from his left hand. He smiled before looking at the human face again, his teeth shining brightly.  
"Well isn't that just clever? So tell me my little soul who was it that sent you another angel to play a prank on me or are you here because a demon decided to have a little fun?" The Angel asked, his voice calm and almost happy sounding.  
"Neither I swear, it was an accident. I'll just go now if that's okay." Castiel said as he went to close his sketch pad but was suddenly stopped.  
"Hey what's that?" The Angel asked, grabbing the pad from his hand. The Angels' eyes opened in surprise. "What the hell is this?" His voice sounded almost angry.  
"I was just sketching and you were motionless. I thought that you were asleep. I wasn't doing any harm, you were just beautiful and I had to sketch you." Castiel said his eyes wide with fear but held a bit of sparkle as he spoke about his art.  
"Beautiful huh?" The Angel said. All Castiel could do was nod his head slightly as the Angel got in his personal space again. "So you just walk around sketching people while they sleep, that doesn't seem to be something an innocent person does." The Angel said his face now uncomfortably close to his own.  
"No I-I… it's just that I've been looking or a muse and you were laying there and I just couldn't help it, I'm sorry." Castiel said his face flushing as he could feel the Angels breath mixing with his own.  
"So I'm your new muse?" The Angel asked, stepping back slightly a grin plastered on his face.  
"I'm-I'm sorry it was all a big misunderstanding please can I go now?" Castiel asked, his voice wavering. "You can keep the picture if you want." He said as he went to tear the partly done drawing out.  
"Wait don't you want to finish it?" The Angel asked his smile turning into a cocky one.  
"I might be able to…" Castiel said his face and voice were both very confused.  
The Angel handed the sketch pad back to Castiel and made his way back to the stone and laid back down. He was in pretty much the same position and Castiel knew he could work with it. His nerves disappeared the moment that his pencil touched the paper again and he was sketching away. Castiel was able to capture just about everything but one aspect seems blurry, a smallish tattoo on his right shoulder blade seemed out of focus. It was the only thing that he hadn't drawn. Castiel drew closer but it only seemed to get blurrier. Castiel didn't realize that he had gotten so close to the Angel that he was about to touch him until he heard a sharp intake of breath.  
"What are you doing?" The Angel asked his tone a cautionary one.  
"This mark I-I was trying to see what it was." Castiel replied as he jumped back several feet.  
"Oh it's a scar from a long time ago." The Angel said sitting up and covering it as best he could with his hand. "Are you done?" The Angel asked, his tone changing again.  
"Oh yeah… except for that…." Castiel said as he tore his eyes away from the Angel's shoulder.  
He turned around and reached for the paper, when his eyes fell on it they widened. Castiel thought that it was a bad sign and cowered away slightly. The Angel continued to stare his mouth agape and he was motionless.  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have I know, I'll just burn it and everything else and never pick up a drawing utensil again." Castiel said as he looked at the ground and reached for the drawing pad.  
"If you do that I swear that I'll kill you myself." The Angel growled for a moment. "If you were to never pick up a pencil again I'm sure there are angels that would weep." The Angel said, keeping a firm hold on the paper. Castiel stopped in his tracks and stared at the Angel with wide eyes. "My name is Dean by the way, and you can close your mouth now." Dean said finally handing the sketch pad back to Castiel.  
"Oh… Castiel… is me…." He said his voice shaking as he tried to hide the smile that was getting bigger by the second.  
Dean laughed his wings extending and flapping slightly at his merriment. Castiel stared his eyes wide as he watched the ang… Dean laughed until he had to catch his breath. Castiel couldn't help a small chuckle as he realized how stupid he had sounded. Castiel stopped laughing when he saw the angle hop off of the stone again.  
"Okay Cas let's see what I'm going to do with you now." Dean said a smile still spread across his lips.  
"It's Castiel." He whispered.  
"What was that?' Dean said, holding his hand behind his ear.  
"It's Castiel." He said a little louder.  
"Ah too hard I like Cas better." Dean smiled playfully.  
"Okay I guess." Castiel smiled, his face turning a bit red.  
Dean grabbed Castiel's free hand and started dragging him away from where he had come in. Castiel looked back at the spot, a small whimper escaping his throat but Dean only laughed and dragged him further away.  
Castiel was now in a strange place being dragged about by an angel to some unknown destination, he felt a little scared. They kept walking and walking Castiel was starting to get tired and a bit hungry too. When his stomach growled loud enough for Dean to hear it, he laughed it off saying that his stomach was just upset from the walking. Dean gave him a sideways frown but continued dragging Castiel further and further into heaven. Soon other angels began to notice and had rather large frowns on their faces some even looked disgusted. Castiel was beginning to feel extremely out of place and picked up his pace so that he could hide behind Dean a little better and avoid the glaring eyes.  
Dean slowed his pace as they approached a large building that didn't look too far off from an apartment building, which he found out to be right. Although from the looks of it each room seemed to be a whole floor. He guessed angels just needed more room than humans. Dean dragged him to an elevator and punched in a series of numbers before the doors closed and the elevator started moving. As soon as it stopped the doors opened and Dean dragged him out of the elevator into roomy living space. There wasn't a TV or a couch, now that Castiel was actually looking there wasn't any furniture to be seen. He should have guessed as much seeing as he doubted that they need trivial human things like food and sleep or even TV to keep them entertained throughout the day.  
"Welcome to my home sweet home. Truth is I just moved in a few weeks ago, and it already feels cluttered." Dean said, his face looking a little perturbed.  
Castiel saw nothing, not even a sock on the floor or some other random object. He looked at Dean in confusion but Dean didn't seem to notice his stare. He just stared wandering about the loft glancing a speck here and a speck there picking them up like they were some huge problem. When Dean finally turned and saw Castiel's confused stare he looked just as confused.  
"What a mess isn't it?' Dean said, a small frown developing on his face.  
"No quite the opposite it looks clean enough to eat off of, and rather empty." Castiel said although when he thought about it his choice of words didn't seem like the right ones.  
"Really…." Dean looked around mildly confused. "Well what does your place look like?" He asked with such curiosity he sounded like a child.  
"My place is a mess, but it's mostly art stuff. I have the basics as far as furniture goes, a couch, chair, TV, side table, bed, a couple of lamps, the usual stuff you find in a persons' home." Castiel said with a shrug like it was nothing.  
"Hmmm, then I guess we're going to have to go shopping!" Dean said an excited smile on his face.  
"Heaven has a shopping center?" Castiel asked.  
"Oh no dork we have to go to the human world for that and maybe you can show me your place so that I know what to look for." Dean said with an excited smile.  
"What…" Was all Castiel could get out before Dean grabbed his hand and flew out of the window.  
Castiel couldn't even scream because they were moving so fast and he couldn't even see what was passing them by. Dean pulled him up and against his chest in almost a hug and Castiel grabbed his neck and held on for dear life. Castiel could feel Dean's wings beating fiercely as they flew through the open air. Castiel closed his eyes as the blurred city and angels were beginning to make him sick. He didn't even realize it when they exited heaven and had stopped moving. Dean had to pry Castiel off of his neck before he would even open his eyes, when he did he saw that it was still daylight and the little girl and her mother were still there only now they looked angrily at Castiel and Dean.  
"Don't' worry I've got this one." Dean said with a wink before hiding his wings and dragging Castiel back down the path that he had started from.  
It all still felt so unreal. Dean had hidden his wings so now it just looked like any old shirtless person was dragging him through the park with a giant smile on his face. Castiel on the other hand still had a bright red face and was trying to keep his head low. Castiel tugged at Dean's arm until he stopped and looked back at Castiel.  
"What's the matter Cas?" Dean asked with a confused look on his face.  
Castiel pulled his hand free of Deans and straightened out his clothes. "You mind if we stop for a moment I'm exhausted." Castiel asked as he plopped down on the ground.  
"But won't your stores close?" Dean asked, his head shifting slightly to the side like a confused puppy.  
"Not for several hours." Castiel said with a small sigh.  
"Oh okay." Dean said a little bit of his hyper cheery mood gone as he plopped down next to Castiel.  
Castiel laid back in the grass and allowed the air to rush over him and fill his lungs with the sweet scent of nature. Dean followed suit although he wasn't sure what it was that Castiel was doing. Castiel let a smile play across his face before he felt something on top of him and the smile quickly turned into a frown. Castiel opened his eyes and looked up at a smiling Dean who was straddling his hips and in his personal space again.  
"Dean you're heavy what are you doing?" Castiel said with a slight grunt as he tried to shift under Castiel.  
"What they are." Dean said pointing at a couple slightly hidden by the trees.  
A man and a woman were having sex in the park and seemed to be going at it with no abandon. "That's not what we're going to do." Castiel said trying to push Dean off but it was like trying to move a car.  
"Why not?" Dean asked, his voice sounding rather disappointed.  
"Because that's what people do when they like each other or when they are extremely inebriated and don't care what they are doing." Castiel said trying again to push the mostly immovable object off of himself.  
"I like you quite a bit, don't you like me?" Dean asked as he inched his face closer.  
"I-I do like you it's just that I don't really know you yet and-and I'm not ready." Castiel said slightly flustered as Dean leaned closer so that their lips were brushing against each other.  
"Well what will it take for you to be ready?' Dean asked not moving backward or forward.  
"I don't know yet, I'm just not ready. I'm still very confused." Castiel said his voice wispy.  
Dean seemed satisfied by his answer and rolled off of him onto the ground next to him. Castiel could feel his fast breathing and what felt like his heart in his throat. He could feel the flush in his cheeks and the tingling sensation running through his whole body making him shudder slightly.  
"Are you okay? Cas looks a little scared… did I scare you somehow?" Dean asked his face full of concern.  
"No, not scared just surprised is all." Castiel said his breathing was still short and ragged.  
Dean nodded and sat up. "We should get going now." He said reaching a hand down to help Castiel up off of the ground.  
"Let's get some food then I'll show you my place." Castiel said as he took the hand and pulled himself to his feet.  
"Sure I'm game." Dean said with a smile on his face again.  
They walked out of the park, a few people staring and marveling at the beautiful man that seemed to not care that people were staring; in fact he looked like he was enjoying the attention. As they walked down the street, Castiel saw a clothing shop and figured that if they were going to go anywhere Dean was going to need a shirt.  
"I'll be right back you stay here." Castiel said before sizing Dean up one last time and disappearing into the clothing shop.  
Castiel looked around for a moment before he grabbed a random band shirt and a dark green over shirt to go with it and headed for the check out. The sales clerk seemed lost as she stared at Dean who was leaning up against the glass with his back facing them. Castiel had to clear his throat before she even acknowledged him.  
"Is this all for ya hun?' She asked her eyes straying back to Dean for a moment.  
"Yes, please." Castiel said, rather annoyed.  
"Twenty two fifty." She said as she focused on the task at hand.  
Castiel pulled his wallet out and handed her a couple of bills and the change. When Castiel looked back there was a swarm of girls round Dean marveling at him and few were even asking for his autograph. As Castiel exited the store Dean immediately looked to Castiel or help. He shook his head and pulled Dean out of the middle of the crowd a couple of girls making rather angry remarks. Dean glared at the ones that did then looked back at Castiel's blushing face as he tried to tug Dean away.  
Dean stood his ground and pulled Castiel to him and planted a kiss on his lips right in front of the whole crowd. A few gasped and others giggled, two of them ran away and few others tried to ask Dean to kiss them next. When Dean pulled away from a now light headed Castiel he had a giant smile on his face and grabbed a firm hold on his hand and tugged him away from the crowd of girls.  
"So where are we going next?" Dean asked, stepping in front of Dean after a moment.  
"The diner over there and here put these on." Castiel said, shoving the bag at Dean not looking him in the face.  
Dean just smiled and slipped the shirts on then followed Castiel over to the cozy looking dining establishment. As they entered a few of the waitresses and patrons turned to look at them which would have normally been just a glance but their eyes were suddenly glued to the angel at Castiel's side. Castiel ducked his head and dragged Dean over to an empty booth trying to stay mostly out of sight. Dean just smiled at him as he sat across from Castiel.  
"What can I get ya Castiel, and who's your friend?" Castiel's usual waitress Marie asked.  
"This is Dean, he's my… he's my new roommate. Just moved in yesterday." Castiel said, keeping his face hidden trying to hide the lie. "I'll take my usual Marie…" Castiel looked at Dean for a moment who was just staring at Castiel, a giant smile plastered on his face. "make that two actually." Castiel said, trying his best to look calm and smile.  
"Alright hun, I'll put that right in for ya." She said with a wink and a smile.  
"What's wrong Cas do you have a fever?" Dean asked a concerned look on his face.  
"No, no I'm fine really." Castiel said, taking a drink of his water.  
"Are you sure your face has been red since you left that shop. Is it because of those girls, or because I kissed you?" Dean said the last part with a smile that belonged on a devil.  
Castiel's face reddened even further all the way to his ears, he was sure that at this point his face was as red as the cup he was drinking from. "Just don't do it again, I don't really swing that way." Castiel said, slightly frustrated.  
"What way, towards angels?" Dean said his smile still on his face but he held a curious note in his voice.  
"Towards well… guys…." Castiel said, hiding his face in his cup.  
"Angels don't really have a gender, so I see no real reason why not." Dean said, his smile returning to his face.  
Castiel just shook his head and hoped that their food was almost done. Dean sat back and crossed his arms a smile still plastered on his face. Marie came back with a pitcher of water and refilled Castiel's glass, it didn't really need to be filled but he guessed that she just wanted to ogle Dean some more.  
"Your food's up next sweetheart." Marie said with another wink.  
"Why does she keep doing that when she has something in her eye?" Dean asked after she left.  
"No she's trying to flirt with you." Castiel said, rolling his eyes.  
Dean smiled widely and winked at Castiel, causing heat to rise in Castiel's chest. Marie came back a few moments later and saw just how red and embarrassed Castiel looked. She smiled and let out a small giggle as she set down the two plates with cheese burgers. Castiel gave her a small smile and mumbled out a thank you.  
"Anything else for you boys while I'm here?" Marie asked, glancing between Castiel and Dean.  
"I think we're fine for now thank you." Dean said for Castiel who was just standing there with his mouth slightly agape like a fish.  
Marie flashed a bright smile, her face flushing slightly as Dean talked to her for the first time. She nodded her head and left the table a slight hop in her step as she went to each of her tables.  
"Why did she seem so happy?" Dean asked.  
"Because you talked to her and she probably thinks you're hot which a person would have to be blind not to notice." Castiel said before he buried his face in his burger.  
Dean just continued to smile and watched how Castiel ate the burger. Dean looked down at his burger and picked it up and started eating it the same way that Castiel had, and Castiel just watched as the angel seemed to overly enjoy the burger in his hands. Castiel had to stifle the laugh in his chest as he saw a glob of ketchup start to dribble down his chin. Castiel reached for a napkin and held it up for Dean.  
"What's that for?" Dean asked through a mouth full of food.  
"You have, ah shit just hold still." Castiel said, leaning over and wiping away the ketchup before it fell on his new clothes.  
Dean sat there with surprise written all over his face as Castiel pulled back the napkin covered in red. "Am I bleeding somewhere?" Dean said setting the burger down and feeling his face.  
"No, no, no, no, it's ketchup, a condiment that they put on the burgers." Castiel said laughing slightly at the Angel's surprise.  
"Oh… okay…." Dean said his smile returned as a shy slightly embarrassed one.  
Castiel laughed again then started eating his food with a little more glee than before. As they were finishing their food Marie came back to the table taking Dean's empty plate and tossing it into a nearby bin.  
"Are you doing dessert today or no?" Marie asked, looking at Castiel for a moment before glancing at Dean with a smile and returning her gaze to Castiel.  
"Sure two slices, cherry if you have it." Castiel said a small smile on his face.  
Dean looked at Castiel confused. Castiel noticed that Marie was staring at Dean like she was waiting for him to say something but her hopes fell as Dean just seemed to ignore her. "Alright I'll be right back with that for you." She said a small frown on her face.  
"I thought that we just ate." Dean said rather confusedly.  
"Trust me when I say you'll like it." Castiel said with hope in his voice.  
Dean smiled and watched as Marie came over with two plates with some kind of cherry pastry. She smiled at him again this time earning a smile back as he picked up a fork and went to dig into his pie. "Enjoy, I'll be back with your bill in a moment." Marie said, almost sounding flustered just from the smile that he had given her.  
Castiel let out a short laugh. "She has it bad for you." Castiel said with a grin on his face.  
"’Has it bad for me’, what is bad?" Dean asked his face lighting up as he took his first bite of the pie. "And what is this absolutely fantastic?!" Dean said before shoving another bite into his mouth.  
"It's pie for one and what I meant was that she really, really likes you in a sexual sense." Castiel said a little embarrassed that he had to explain this.  
"In that case I already have it bad for a certain soul." Dean said a teasing smile crossing his face.  
Castiel felt his neck, face and ears flush with embarrassment as he looked away from the angel and to his pie that he wasn't really eating so much as just playing with. Castiel ate his pie slowly and didn't even register Marie coming over with the bill and saying a few things as she handed it to Dean.  
"Hey Cas what do I do with this?" Dean asked, shaking the piece of paper in front of his face.  
"You can keep her number if you want but I'll pay the bill." Castiel said getting a glance at the total and throwing a few bills down on the table.  
Castiel glanced up and saw the smile he had on his face and Castiel quickly averted his eyes and walked out of the restaurant. Dean was right behind him catching up to his quick movements and grabbed a hold of his hand allowing Castiel to lead the way.  
"So where are we heading now, your place?" Dean asked as Castiel tore his hand out of Dean's like it had burned him.  
"Yeah so you can see the basics then we'll go to the store and find you some of your own." Castiel said shoving his hands into his pockets.  
"Okay I'm game." Dean said stretching his arms out and folding them at the back of his head.  
Castiel shook his head and led the way. It was a short distance from the diner to the apartment building but it felt like it took hours with Dean hopping about looking in every window that they passed by. Castiel wasn't sure what to do with him once he reached the apartment building. He opted for grabbing Dean's arm and dragging him through the lobby and into the elevator not even acknowledging anyone and quickly pressed the button for his floor and waited for the doors to close. When they closed Castiel let out a sigh of relief and leaned against the back and closed his eyes. Castiel opened his eyes again when he heard the ding of the elevator door and stepped out Dean on his heels. He walked over to his door and shoved the key in turning it before stepping inside.  
"Welcome to my humble abode." Castiel said, closing and locking the door behind himself.  
"Why are you only letting me into one part of your place?' Dean asked as he looked around before turning to Castiel.  
"Actually this is my place, just this room." Castiel said a small frown on his face.  
"Really how do you stretch out and relax?" Dean asked.  
"That's why I go outside but it's actually pretty nice without having to buy a house." Castiel said as he left his shoes by the door.  
Dean looked confused but decided that he wouldn't push it any further. "So I'm guessing this is a couch?" Dean said sitting down on the couch it's self.  
"Yeah it's like a really long chair but they have what's called a loveseat which is like having two chairs put together." Castiel said as he plopped in his chair relaxing into the soft material.  
"Is this where you sleep then?' Dean asked as he stretched his legs out and laid across the couch.  
"No, I sleep in a bed in my room." Castiel said with a short laugh. Dean stared at Castiel for a moment waiting for more of an explanation. "It's like a really wide couch." Castiel said standing up from his comfortable spot.  
"I might have to get one especially if you come by." Dean said, winking at Castiel.  
"I doubt I'll be going back there, at least for a long time I hope." Castiel said, his face turning red for a moment.  
"Why not?" Dean asked, sitting up a look of disappointment crossing his face.  
"I'm not sure that it's a good idea, plus the other angels didn't look happy to see me with you." Castiel said sadly as he reached for his better pencils and paper.  
"They're just confused by seeing a human soul that's still alive roaming about heaven." Dean said with a simple shrug of his shoulders.  
"I don't think that was all of it. You mind if I… it's just to help me relax a bit." Castiel said pointing at the paper.  
"Go ahead." Dean said sitting up a little and taking the shirts off and spreading his wings out around him.  
Castiel let out a little squeak of surprise and looked away, his face feeling hot and with an odd sensation running through his body to his groin. He heard Dean let out a small laugh as he kept his back turned until he sat and covered his lap with the paper he had. Castiel glared at Dean who had gotten up and was making his way over to the chair. Dean leaned over placing one hand on the armrest and the other grabbed the papers from Castiel's hand and tossed them to the side. Castiel gave a small whine as his half erection was now visible to Dean.  
"Why were you trying to hide this? It looks like even though you said you don't 'swing that way' your body says the exact opposite." Dean said a seductive smile growing on his face.  
"It can happen when someone is surprised too or nervous, and you managed to do both." Castiel snapped.  
"It doesn't matter, I can tell that I still excite you." Dean said, placing his other hand on Castiel's chest.  
"It's purely for artistic reasons, nothing more." Castiel said, his voice breaking a bit at the end.  
"Oh really then… Why are you becoming more aroused? I've been watching you all day and it just seems like you're getting more and more aroused every time you look at me." Dean said his gaze lowering to Castiel's crotch for a moment before leaning uncomfortably close.  
"You've just been doing embarrassing things that's all, it's just embarrassment." Castiel said, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself than Dean.  
"Oh really?" Dean said inching close enough that their lips were brushing again.  
"Yes." Castiel whispered his mind going foggy and his eyes were almost closed.  
Dean pressed their lips together after a moment and waited for Castiel to respond, which he did rather quickly. Castiel found himself kissing the angel feverishly even going as far as to wrap his arms around his neck. Castiel felt Dean's hand slide down his chest and over his stomach stopping just above Castiel's belt. Castiel moaned, but the sound that he made snapped him out of the feverish kiss and caused him to push Dean away roughly and accidently shoving him to the floor.  
"What the hell?!" Castiel yelled at him.  
"You kissed back you know, you could have said no." Dean said picking himself up off of the floor angrily brushing his backside and wings off.  
"You surprised me by being so close and with the sex voice." Castiel snapped at him.  
Dean smirked and got dangerously close again but there seemed to be something dark about what he was doing. "What if that's what I want, or what I've been after the whole time?" Dean asked, making a small shiver of fear roll down Castiel's spine.  
"You're really a demon aren't you, just in the disguise of an angel." Castiel hissed at Dean.  
"Maybe… but who knows." Dean said backing up and grabbing the discarded papers handing them back to Castiel with a devilish smile.  
"You've been faking it this whole time haven't you, you knew what you were doing by walking around shirtless and the waitress hitting on you. You just acted innocent to see my reaction!" Castiel growled grabbing the papers from Dean's hands. "Do you really need help with furniture or are you just playing me there too?" Castiel asked angrily.  
"No that last part is true I have no idea what I'm doing when it comes to decorating." Dean said a sincere look on his face.  
"Sure okay, now will you just sit down or something?" Castiel said rummaging through his pencils.  
"I can do that, unless you want to pose me in some way?" Dean said another evil smile forming on his face.  
Castiel thought about it for a moment then stood from his chair a stone look on his face. He walked over to Dean and pushed him down so that he was kneeling in front of him. Dean shivered a little and looked up at Castiel slightly confused. Castiel smiled his own evil smile before stepping away from Dean for a moment to grab something. When Castiel came back Dean let out a surprised squeak as cold metal irons were clamped on his wrists.  
"What the hell are these for?" Dean asked a growl at his lips.  
"Don't worry they aren't locked and even if they were I have the keys." Castiel said casting his own teasing glance at the angel.  
Dean shook his wrists and the irons fell off with a clatter to the floor. He looked back up at Castiel who grumbled and picked the cuffs back up and slid them back over Dean's wrists. Castiel looked up at Dean's face and saw a mix of fear and worry on the angels face. Castiel wasn't sure what came over him but something on Dean's face made him lock the irons. Dean shivered again trying to shake the cuffs off again but this time they wouldn't budge.  
"What the hell Cas?" Dean said with a growl.  
"Just stay like that." Castiel said, backing up and grabbing his things.  
Castiel moved so that he was standing over Dean and Dean was looking up at him the same fierce look in his eyes. Castiel smiled as his pencil danced across the paper in a rhythm. Dean's eyes never changed and Castiel loved that, he caught every aspect of the angel's face, his shoulders, his wings the way that he held his hands in the cuffs. Castiel wasn't sure how long he stood there, he didn't even feel the stiffness in his legs that he would have any other time.  
"Done." Castiel said with a sigh falling over on the couch when he tried to move.  
"You going to take these off now?" Dean asked his voice just as hard as when it had been the moment that Castiel had locked the cuffs.  
"Yeah let me grab the key." Castiel stood his legs shaking slightly.  
Castiel walked into his room and opened the top drawer and rummaged around until he found the key to the iron cuffs. He walked back into the living room where Dean was still kneeling in the same place he had been. Castiel walked over and knelt down in front of him and unlocked the irons which Dean quickly shook off.  
"You're going to pay for that." Dean said rising to his full height in front of Castiel.  
"Wait don't you want to see the picture?' Castiel said in a whimper.  
Dean stopped mid step and looked towards the paper on the couch. He turned and picked them up looking at the top paper. The photo was definitely of him and the look that was drawn shocked Dean slightly. Every aspect of the drawing was perfect and Dean was speechless.  
"Still mad?" Castiel asked, his voice shaking a little.  
"Yes, but not as much as I was." Dean said placing the paper on the end table nearest to him. "You're still going to pay for the cuffs." Dean said with a growl.  
Castiel watched as the angel walked over to where he sat on the floor and grabbed Castiel by his hair, yanking his head back and exposing his throat. Dean slid down so that he was crouched in front of the whimpering human keeping his head tilted up towards the ceiling. Castiel felt Dean's hot breath on his neck and shivered. He felt Dean's lips attach to his neck and a whimper escaped his mouth.  
"Dean, wait what… nnnnn." Castiel groaned when he felt Dean's hand slide over his pants and over dick.  
"Just relax Cas." Dean whispered against his neck making more shivers run down his spine.  
"But-but if we don't leave soon the stores will close." Castiel whimpered.  
"I don't care, we can go tomorrow." Dean growled and bit a spot on Castiel's neck making him cry out.  
Castiel closed his eyes and his hips involuntarily ground against Dean's hand. He slid his hands around Dean's shoulders keeping his head cocked to the side so that Dean still had access to his neck while his hands dug into the area around Dean's wings. Dean groaned and slid his tongue along the now sensitive parts of Castiel's neck. Castiel gasped and grabbed a handful of feathers and tugged at them. Dean let out a growl and bit Castiel hard making Castiel cry out in pain.  
"Ow Dean that hurt." Castiel hissed.  
"Good." Dean said biting at the spot again and sucking hard making Castiel cry out again.  
Castiel's pants were becoming very uncomfortable and tight as Dean continued to rub him through them. Dean slid his hand up and pulled at Castiel's belt undoing it quickly and sliding his hand down Castiel's now loose pants and passed his underwear. Castiel gasped and tightened his grip in Dean's wings as Dean grabbed a hold of his member and was gently rubbing it. Castiel whimpered and groaned at Dean's movements occasionally crying out as Dean nipped or bit his overly sensitive neck just right. Dean was growling at the feel of Castiel pulling at his feathers with rough movements.  
"Dean… wait… stop… I can't." Castiel panted between strokes.  
"Well I can't, I guess that makes us stuck huh Cas." Dean said sitting back and kneeling in front of Castiel.  
"What… what are… FUCK!" Castiel yelled as Dean slid him out of his pants and took him into his mouth.  
Castiel slid further down the chair and moved his hands from Dean's wings up to his hair where he was pulling at it roughly like he was half encouraging, half trying to pull Dean off of him. Dean groaned around him making Castiel practically scream again.  
'Bang, bang!' Dean growled making Castiel whine as he tried to push Dean off.  
"Castiel are you in there… hey answer the door!" There was another series of bangs before Castiel literally shoved Dean off of him.  
"Castiel I'm going to break the door open if you don't answer or give some kind of response!" The voice said from behind the door.  
Castiel stood quickly and pulled his pants closed and rushed for the door. He flung the door open and stared at his neighbor Gabriel, panting heavily. Gabriel stared at Castiel with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt… I thought that… oh god I'm sorry Castiel." Gabriel said hurriedly before disappearing down the hall and back to his apartment.  
Dean came over and closed the door leaving Castiel standing there staring through the door after his neighbor. "Now where were we?" Dean said turning Castiel around so that he was facing him.  
"Dean… no… stop." Castiel said, pushing Dean away.  
"Why you were enjoying it before that guy showed up?" Dean said, his voice husky.  
"I'm not ready for this Dean." Castiel said, keeping Dean at arms' length.  
"Come on Cas." Dean said a note of begging in his voice.  
"Please Dean, I just need… time." Castiel said, looking kind of small.  
Dean sighed. "Okay Cas… okay… I won't force you… but I may need you room to myself unless you want it… to help with your own problem." Dean said glancing back down to Castiel's pants. "Or I could finish what we were doing and we don't have to go all the way…." Dean said looking at Castiel with renewed lust.  
Castiel let out a mall squeak as Dean approached him again. He lowered his arms and couldn't help the small nod of his head. Castiel was so uncomfortable from being hard for so long that he just wanted to release now. Dean slid his hand back into Castiel's pants making him sigh in pleasure. Castiel couldn't help but thrust into Dean's hand hoping to get more friction.  
Dean gave Castiel a small smile making the human shudder as Dean slipped out his own dick and started rubbing it against Castiel's. Castiel whined and moaned at the feeling, it was wonderful and the sensation of their dicks rubbing together made Castiel nearly cum right then. Dean groaned and thrust his hips against Castiel's, making Castiel cry out and moan louder.  
"Dean…." Castiel whimpered.  
"Me too Cas." Dean grunted against Castiel's shoulder where his head fell.  
Castiel shuddered and jerked as he came hard against Dean, he let out a small gasp when Dean came all over them too coating them in his hot seed. Castiel shuddered as he came down from his slight high and the feeling of someone else's cum sliding down his dick. The whole experience was new for Castiel and there was something nice about it albeit weird.  
"You okay Cas?" Dean asked, his breath still ragged.  
"Yeah just weird and new…." Castiel said his breathing was also coming harsh.  
"But good?" Dean asked, leaning back and looking at Castiel.  
"I'll let you know when I figure it out." Castiel said standing back to his full height and stepping away from Dean heading towards the bathroom.  
Castiel heard Dean snort a short laugh before he closed the bathroom door. As soon as the bathroom door was shut Castile felt his whole face and neck heat up until it felt like they were burning. He grabbed his hand towel and ran it under the water for a second before using it to cool his face off. When he looked at himself in the mirror he saw that his face, ears and neck were flushed but he also noted how his eyes seemed brighter. Castiel thought that maybe it had to do with the fact that he had just done things with an angel and not that he had had a real sexual experience for the first time. That had to be it, it was all just because he had never done that before. Sure he had masturbated but he hadn't ever actually touched anyone else.  
Castiel sighed and lowered the towel so that he could clean himself up in his nether regions and hissed at the feel of the cool wet towel on his overly sensitive member. The sudden knock at the door made him jump and fall to the floor. Dean opened the door hesitantly looking at the startled Castiel.  
"I was just coming to check to see if you were okay or if you were mad at me." Dean said sounding slightly sheepish, like he had realized that what he had done probably wasn't the best idea.  
"No I-I'm fine Dean, just a little flustered." Castiel said as he picked himself up off of the bathroom floor. "So furniture… are you still up for it?" Castiel asked.  
Dean's face brightened at Castiel's words looking like he had when Castiel had brought him to the diner. "Yes, I'm ready whenever you are!' Dean said rather excitedly.  
"You should probably… never mind… how did you clean up so fast?" Castiel asked, marveling at the clean untouched looking skin.  
"I just used my grace to clean myself up, I would have gotten you too but you looked like you needed some time to yourself." Dean said a small sheepish grin on his face.  
"Yeah I guess… put you shirts back on and we'll leave." Castiel said as he stepped around Dean.  
"Awesome!" Dean said and followed Castiel.  
Castiel walked to the door and held it open waiting for Dean to walk through. As Dean passed Castiel he brushed against him suggestively making Castiel blush slightly as he closed the door and locked it behind them. Castiel pressed the button for the elevator, but stopped when he heard a door open in the hall. Castiel turned his head and saw Gabriel peeking out of his apartment with a wide eyes and a blush on his face. Castiel turned quickly just as the doors to the elevator opened and pulled Dean in, quickly pushing the '1' button as well as the 'close door' button quickly trying as hard as he could to close the doors before Gabriel decided to try to join them.  
"Hey Cas what got you so flustered all of a sudden?" Dean asked his head slightly cocked to one side much like a puppy.  
"Nothing, don't worry about it." Castiel said quickly while avoiding eye contact with the angel.  
Dean shook his head and chuckled to himself as the elevator came to a stop on the first floor. Castiel quickly dragged Dean out of the building and out onto the safer feeling street. He let out a small sigh as they walked further into town.  
"So where is this place that we are going?" Dean asked, happily swinging his arms around himself.  
"It's down this street a little ways, but it's not that big we may or may not find what would suit your tastes there." Castiel said as he trudged along trying to ignore the overly excited angle by his side.  
"I'm fine with whatever." Dean said clasping his hands behind his head and smiling widely at Castiel. "Hey Cas did I do something wrong or are you still out of it from earlier." Dean said after he noticed that Castiel was looking everywhere but at him.  
"No… it's just my neighbor… Gabriel…." Castiel said with a sigh.  
"What about him, did you two go out or something?" Dean asked curiously.  
"What, oh god no… he's like a younger brother. It's just that he really likes to talk and when my older brothers come by he likes to spill all of the dirty secrets of the building to them." Castiel said, glancing at Dean for a short moment.  
"So you think that the next time they come over he's going to tell them?" Dean asked with a bemused smile on his face.  
"No, I know he's going to tell them, and they are not going to be happy." Castiel said, hanging his head.  
"Why not?" Dean asked as he stepped in front of Castiel stopping him dead in his tracks.  
"My family is full of devout christens, I highly doubt that they will take kindly to a guy coming out of my apartment with me after having just nearly having sex with him." Castiel said flatly.  
"But I already told you that…." Dean started to say but was cut off by Castiel waving a hand in front of his face.  
"Yeah I know that… now… but they don't as far as they care, at least Michael, I still did something against the bible." Castiel said, shaking his head.  
"Hmmm I guess we'll deal with it when it comes." Dean said grabbing Castiel's arm and dragging him down the street.  
Castiel let out a small sigh and figured that it would probably be better if he just ignored it for now and enjoyed the time that he was spending with Dean. Castiel caught up so that he wasn't being dragged anymore and was walking next to Dean. Dean slid his hand down Castiel's arm so that he was holding his hand. Castiel figured that he might as well hold on otherwise he was sure that what happened earlier on the way to the apartment would happen again.  
They walked for a little while longer before Dean and Castiel arrived at the furniture store. Castiel released Dean's hand and opened the door motioning him into the building. The whole place wasn't very big but there was plenty of stuff to look at. Dean started to wander excitedly from couch to couch until he found one that he liked and could easily spread out on. Castiel grabbed a ticket number from the side of the couch that Dean was loving on and started walking over to the chairs.  
Dean quickly stood up and followed Castiel over to the chairs, glancing between them looking for something equally as comfortable but big enough that Dean and Castiel could sit together. Dean kept looking and looking until he found a rather large chair that looked like it could fit two people almost but was still chair-like. Dean's eyes glowed as he quickly lunged for the chair checking to see if it was soft enough as well. Castiel laughed when he saw just how happy and excited Dean was that the chair seemed to fit his expectations.  
Just then a salesman walked over giving Dean a rather disapproving look. "Can I help you gentlemen find anything?" He asked, casting his disapproving look to Castiel.  
"Well my friend here just got his first place and is looking to get all new furniture for it, he already found a couch and a chair but finding the rest would be greatly appreciated." Castiel said with a smile making the salesman take a half step back at his kindness and respectful tone.  
"Very well let's see what we have in the dining room sets, see if we can't find something to match your tastes." The salesman said his face turning from disapproval to helpful.  
Castiel and Dean followed the man around the dining sets, Dean looked at the darker pieces thinking that it would help offset the white off the apartment. Dean quickly picked out a round cherry wood table that had five chairs to go around it and said that it would be perfect. The salesman didn't seem to fully agree but Castiel figured that he wasn't going to argue with the much better built customer.  
They continued to move from room to room finding end tables, lamps, rugs, a few throw pillows, a bed and even a matching frame set. There were dressers as well as a TV stand and even a nice big TV to go with it. Castiel had lost track of how much Dean was spending but figured that he had it all figured out somehow.  
"Alright I think that we have everything for you, unless there is anything else you think that you might need?' The overly happy but tired looking salesman asked.  
"I think it's a good start for now. Now how long would it take to ship all of this?" Dean asked rather professionally.  
"I'd say in all about two weeks tops. Let's get you checked out and get everything rolling for you sir." The salesman said as he led them over to a register of sorts. "The tickets please." Dean handed him the bag that they had grabbed for all of the tickets that he had acquired.  
The man started scanning all of the tickets one by one. The beeping seemed endless and the number kept rising and rising on the screen. Castiel saw how much it was quickly coming to and could feel a panic attack coming on.  
"Dean how are you going to pay for all of this?' Castiel whispered.  
"I have money, don't worry." Dean said, gently rubbing Castiel's arm.  
Castiel tried to breathe as the numbers approached five figures. "Alright and with this last one your total is going to be 89,765 dollars and sixty three cents." The salesman said his own voice sounded full of disbelief.  
"Is debit okay, I don't have that much cash on me." Dean said, pulling a wallet out of his pocket.  
"Yes, that would be just fine." He said reaching for the card with shaky hands. "May I see your ID please?" He asked, looking at the card and making sure that it was real.  
"Sure." Dean said pulling an ID from the wallet as well.  
The man looked between the ID and the card checking the name and the signatures on the cards. With a satisfied smile he handed the ID back to Dean and swiped the debit card. He punched in a series of numbers before handing the card back. He asked for an address and a telephone number, all of which Dean seemed to have. They walked out of the store with a large receipt in Dean's pocket and headed back for the apartment complex.  
"How did you have all of that money and were the phone number and address real?" Castiel asked in disbelief.  
"Yeah well they are now anyway." Dean said with a wink.  
"What do you mean?" Castiel asked, stopping Dean in his tracks.  
"The money I had, but the phone and the address didn't exist before an hour ago. I just made a small building that was basically a portal to my place in heaven." Dean said with a smile. "Do you want me to show you?" Dean said with renewed enthusiasm.  
"Okay…." Castiel said a little happy that they weren't going to be heading back to the apartment just yet.  
Dean grabbed Castiel's hand again and began dragging him across town. Castiel wasn't sure how long he had been dragged for but they were starting to get to a part of town that he didn't know. It was the richer part of town and Castiel had never liked even looking in this direction. Dean stopped when he reached a two level house that was bigger than most of the others.  
"Isn't this a bit much?" Castiel asked, feeling a little exasperated.  
"Nope it's plenty, there is enough room for both of us to stretch out." Dean said with an evil smile.  
Dean dragged Castiel up to the house and opened the door to the same apartment that Castiel had seen in heaven. Castiel let out a small gasp when he felt a sudden pull of his insides like he was moving too fast very quickly. Castiel fell to his knees with a groan like he was about to vomit. Dean looked down at Castiel for a moment before helping him up off of the floor.  
"Are you okay?" Dean asked, looking at Castiel's very pale face.  
"I think so what just happened?' Castiel asked weekly.  
"We jumped realms, I guess I should have told you that… sorry." Dean said, stabilizing him.  
"Jumped realms?" Castiel said standing up feeling a little better.  
"Yeah from heaven to earth." Dean said, placing Castiel over on the window bench. "Only the people that have seen this place in heaven would feel it so when the movers come they won't notice a thing." Dean said with a smile.  
"So we just… teleported from earth to heaven? Well I guess I can say I have done what no human has done before." Castiel said with a small laugh.  
"You could say that about a lot of things Cas." Dean said, quickly kissing Castiel.  
"I guess so." Castiel said feeling a blush run up his neck.  
Dean smiled and laughed quietly to himself. A knock at the door made both the angel and the human jump. Dean scratched his head and walked over to the door opening it wide.  
"Hey Dean, thought I'd come by with a housewarming, what the hell is a human doing in your living room?" The man in the doorway asked.  
"He's my… human boyfriend." Dean said with a wide smile on his face. "Come on in Sam he won't bite. Cas this is my little brother Sam, Sam this is Castiel." Dean said as he pulled Sam further into the house.  
"Boyfriend?" Both Castiel and Sam said at the same time.  
"What, is there a better way to describe our relationship?" Dean asked smugly.  
"Yeah, artist and muse." Castiel said standing with renewed energy.  
"Dean what the hell is going on?" Sam asked, glaring at Castiel.  
"Well he found the door to heaven and when he came through he saw me resting in my usual place and started drawing me. So I made a deal with him, he would show me all sorts of human things and I would let him draw me. Although that last one was rather erotic." Dean said with a smirk. "He and I have also started engaging in a sexual relationship, although not all the way yet." Castiel felt his blush from earlier deepen to the point where he had to hide his face.  
"You do realize the amount of wrong with this situation there is right?" Sam asked, folding his arms over his chest.  
"So what have I ever been one to care about what's morally right and wrong?" Dean said with a small amount of spite.  
"Maybe I should go, I have Gabriel to deal with and you two apparently need to talk." Castiel said, walking to the door never quite looking at Sam.  
Castiel was stopped but a sand colored wing in his face. "Hold on, you think that I'm just going to let you leave and tell another human about my brother." Sam growled at Castiel making the human shudder with fear.  
Dean let out his own growl and pulled Castiel back roughly. "He can leave if he wants to." Dean snarled at Sam as he wrapped Castiel in his wings behind him.  
"Dean you know how dangerous this is." Sam growled at him.  
"This isn't the dark ages, no one's going to hunt us in a witch hunt. There hasn't been a witch hunt in almost three hundred years Sam." Dean said rather sarcastically.  
"I know Dean but that doesn't mean that people won't get curious." Sam said defensively.  
"Oh come on Sam when was the last time I was happy like this huh?" Dean asked, his wings dropping slightly as well as his head.  
"If this goes south Dean it's all on you." Sam said with a sigh.  
Deans wings perked up and they spread out allowing Castiel to escape from the feathery mess. Castiel stepped around Dean heading for the door again when Sam grabbed his arm. "I swear that if you do anything to hurt him I will personally drop you off in hell." Sam growled.  
Castiel quickly nodded his head before opening the door only stopping to look back at Dean one last time before disappearing out of the house. Castiel briskly walked down the street, his nerves all types of fried and his mind still spinning. He made his way home as fast as he could without looking suspicious.  
When Castiel finally made his way into his apartment ignoring Gabriel calling out to him and choosing to lock his door behind himself and crashing on his couch that Castiel realized what had happened in those short twelve hours that he had spent with the angel Dean. Castiel curled in on himself and just laid there dazed and confused. The rustling of papers falling on to the floor caught his attention and made him sit up and look at them. He could see the last one that he had done laying under a few other papers and picked it up. Castiel looked at his drawing and felt a blush tinge his cheeks. He stood up and walked into his art room which he had failed to show Dean purposely.  
Castiel had drawings attached to paintings and they were scattered all over the room. Castiel walked over and grabbed one of the blank canvases that were sitting in the corner of the room and placed it on the easel. Castiel stripped off his shirt and grabbed his smock and threw it on. He placed the drawing in a clip next to the easel and grabbed his paint pallet and paints and began to lose himself in his work.  
Time flew by and Castiel's paint brush glided across the canvas like it had its own rhythm or something. Castiel allowed himself to flow into the painting and the colors, he allowed his emotions to come out in the colors and brush strokes. Hours later Castiel sighed and fell into the one chair that resided in the room and looked at his finished painting. He had surprised even himself with everything in the painting.  
Castiel found himself getting lost in the green eyes that he had painted even if they weren't the real ones. A loud knock from outside in the hall made Castiel jump up from his chair. He tore off the smock and made his way to the door as fast as he could. He checked the time before opening the door seeing that it was seven in the morning. Castiel sighed and opened the door without removing the chain and peeked out.  
"Are you going to let us in Castiel?" Michael said looking through the crack at Castiel.  
Castiel sighed and closed the door so that he could undo the chain and let them in. Lucifer and Michael walked in both of them looking a little more than pissed. Castiel let them shove their way into his apartment and hung his head knowing what was coming next.  
"What do you guys want at the ass crack of dawn?" Castiel asked in annoyance.  
"Maybe to talk about the phone call that we got from Gabriel yesterday." Michael spat.  
"What phone call?" Castiel asked, rubbing the back of his neck feeling the exhaustion from being up all night hit him.  
"The one about the sounds of you moaning and groaning at the top of your lungs then leaving your apartment with another guy, after Gabriel caught you with sex face." Lucifer said with a short chuckle earning a glare from Michael.  
Castiel rubbed a hand over his face and trained his eyes on a paint spot on his pants. "What do you think our father would say if he heard about this?" Michael asked.  
"Who the fuck cares what he thinks he's never paid attention to anything that has happened to any of us, all he did was shove religion and his views on it down our throats, why should I care?" Castiel asked angrily.  
Michael looked shocked and Lucifer just laughed. "Don't you care about whether you go to heaven?" Michael asked roughly.  
"I've been there… oh and by the way no one cares if two guys have sex!" Castiel shouted feeling his anger rise.  
"What do you mean?" Lucifer asked his stance changing to one of worry as he walked over and gently grabbed Castiel's upper arms.  
"Nothing, I'm just tired and you two are pissing me off." Castiel said, pulling away from Lucifer's grip.  
"Castiel, talk to me please." Lucifer said, chasing Castiel and grabbing him again.  
"Just leave me alone Luce." Castiel said, trying to pull away again but Lucifer's grip tightened.  
"Hey Cas I brought Sam with me what's going…?" Dean and Sam came into the apartment Dean was standing in the doorway one second and the next he had Lucifer pinned against the wall and two feet off of the floor.  
"Dean let him go." Castiel said, moving as fast as he could and pulling at Dean's arms.  
Dean let Lucifer drop him to the floor with a small growl. "Nice guy Castiel, where'd you find him a bar?" Lucifer joked as he rubbed his neck.  
Michael moved and grabbed Castiel and pulled him behind himself. "Castiel who the hell are these guys?" Michael asked, blocking Castiel from Dean and Sam's sight.  
"Dean just relax please, these are my brothers the ones I told you about." Castiel said, pushing Michaels arm down and stepping around him so that he could help Lucifer off of his floor. "And since you want to know so badly this is the guy that Gabriel called you about." Lucifer almost fell to the floor again in shock.  
"Who the tall moose or the guy that tried to take my head off?" Lucifer jokes.  
"I don't care which one of you it is, but I'm not letting you damn my little brothers' soul with your homosexual ways." Michael hissed as he tried to reach for Castiel again but Dean grabbed him and pinned him to his side.  
"No one is damning anyone here." Dean growled back.  
"That's what you may think but we know better." Michael snarled.  
"Who says, you and your stupid book that's half full of crap?" Sam hissed coming to his brother's defense. "This is what I was talking about Dean human's are just stupid apes that are so stuck in that stupid book that they don't even listen." Sam growled as he turned to leave.  
"What are you talking about?" Lucifer asked, shocked.  
Castiel pulled away a headache forming in the front of his head; he rubbed his temples and sighed. "How about this you four can go somewhere else and talk and I can get some sleep." Castiel said, dropping into his chair.  
"Cas… are you okay?" Dean said hurrying over and sitting down in front of him with his hands on Castiel's knees.  
"Look here you little…." Michael was cut off by a growl from Sam.  
"Finish that sentence I dear you." Sam growled stepping between Dean and Michael.  
"Okay you two let's just calm down and leave the two love birds alone." Lucifer said grabbing one of Michael's arms and one of Sam's and dragging them out of the apartment.  
Dean leaned up and placed his hands on either side of Castiel's head gently rubbing his temples. Castiel groaned but leaned into the touch, his eyes closing as he relaxed.  
"I was up all night painting then they showed up, haven't gotten any sleep." Castiel mumbled.  
"What were you painting?' Dean asked but never stopped his gentle massage.  
Castiel moaned and moved Dean's hands away from his head before standing up and walking over to the only door that Dean had yet to see inside of. "That is what I was doing all night but don't touch it it's still wet." Castiel said as he dropped into his paint covered chair.  
"You did this?" Dean asked in wonderment.  
"Yeah, when it's dry you can have it." Castiel said with a sleep filled voice.  
"It might be something I'll have to put in my room away from the public eye for multiple reasons, but thank you Cas." Dean said as he walked over and grabbed Castiel's head again placing a gentle kiss on his sleepy lips.  
Castiel sighed and collapsed on Dean having officially lost all of his energy. Dean laughed a little before picking up his lover and carrying him to the bedroom and laying him in the messy bed. Dean set him down and cleaned all of the clothes and other assorted things off of it before laying Castiel down and covering him with a blanket. Castiel sighed and grabbed Dean's sleeve in his mostly asleep state. Dean laughed quietly and laid down next to Castiel allowing the human to snuggle in closer to him. Dean unfurled his wings and draped on over the sleeping form making him sigh in his sleep.  
Castiel wasn't sure how long he was asleep but he was woken up by shouting in the living room. He groaned and sat up feeling the flop of something fall off of him. Castiel looked on the bed next to him and saw Dean lying next to him, his wing lying next to where Castiel had been sleeping. Dean was staring at him with a smile on his face as he watched the confused realization cross his face.  
"Oh god…." Castiel groaned as he got out of the bed and headed for the door.  
"Hey Cas you shouldn't go out there just now, they've been at it now for about an hour." Dean said his smile still plastered on his face.  
"Who has?' Castiel asked groggily.  
"Sam and Michael, Lucifer is asleep in the corner there." Dean said pointing over at an old chair in the corner of the room. "He gave up dealing with the two of them about a half hour ago." Dean laughed.  
"I'll see what I can do." Castiel said opening the door and stepping out and closing it behind him.  
Castiel walked out into the living room and saw the very angry angel and human about ready to throw punches. They stopped yelling when they saw Castiel enter the room. Michael stepped forward and grabbed Castiel roughly.  
"I'm not letting this game go on any longer. You are coming home where you should never have left." Michael said, full of anger.  
"What if he doesn't want to go?" Sam barked.  
"Okay you two, that's enough. You know Sam if you just told him he would shut up." Castiel said, glaring at the angel.  
"That's beside the point, it shouldn't matter, he's just too closed minded and an ignorant asshole who won't listen to anything that other people have to say or think." Sam growled his hazel eye alight with fury.  
Dean and Lucifer came out of the bedroom, Lucifer rubbing the sleep from his eyes and Dean looking like he was about to laugh. "Yeah Sammy why don't you just show him?" Dean laughed.  
Lucifer walked over and patted Sam on the back with a yawn surprising the younger angel making his wings expand out almost knocking Lucifer on his ass. Michael and Lucifer stared at the wings with mouths and eyes open wide. Sam looked slightly embarrassed and tucked them away again all anger leaving his face replaced by a blush.  
"What in the world?" Michael said his voice was higher than normal.  
Castiel stood frozen in place while Dean doubled over in laughter. Lucifer stared at Sam with wide worried eyes unsure what had just happened. Michael looked at Castiel and Dean then Lucifer then Sam again his face full of shock.  
"Well I guess that cat's out of the bag." Dean said, wiping tears from the corner of his eye.  
"What cat exactly?' Lucifer asked.  
Dean stretched his arms and his wings as well extending them out around himself. "That one." Dean said, keeping his own brown wings out.  
"What are you bird people?" Lucifer asked with a slight chuckle.  
"Lucifer are you really that dumb?' Michael asked, his voice finally coming out of his throat. "They're angels." Michael said a little exasperated.  
"Very good, one point to the ignorant asshole." Sam quipped. Dean smacked Sam upside the head with his wing making the other angel cry out.  
"That's enough Sam." Dean said a strange sternness in his voice.  
"So everything that the two of you were saying was true?" Michael asked, his voice sounding small.  
"Absolutely." Sam said, sounding grumpy.  
Michael collapsed onto the couch letting all of the air out of his lungs in a big whoosh. Lucifer leaned over to Sam poking his back making his wings shoot out again. This time before Sam could hide them he grabbed a hold of one and gently stroked the feather gently. Sam let out a surprised gasp and shuddered lightly.  
"You probably don't want to do that." Dean said looking at the blush rising on Sam's face.  
"Why are they really soft?" Lucifer said running his finger through the feathers again, not seeming to notice the shudder and whine that came from Sam.  
Dean pointed at Sam who was becoming a gooey mess on the wall. Lucifer looked and saw the way that Sam was acting and released the wing and watched as Sam pulled them close to himself without actually hiding them from sight.  
Castiel couldn't help but smile, but that smile faded when he saw the broken look on Michael's face. Castiel frowned and walked over to his oldest brother and kneeled down in front of him. He could see the confusion and pain in Michael's face and couldn't help but feel bad knowing that everything that Michael had believed had been destroyed in a few seconds.  
"Michael are you going to be okay?" Castiel asked his voice full of worry.  
"None of it matters… what we went through, it was all for nothing?" Michael asked, his eyes filling with tears as he looked between Dean and Sam.  
"Not everything, you've got your own place secured up there, that is unless you kill someone." Dean said sympathy in his voice.  
Michael looked at Dean with wide eyes. "You're not playing me are you?" Michael asked.  
"Why would I?" Dean asked as he slid over and sat next to him closing his wings so they weren't so obtrusive.  
"To make fun of me and everything that I believed in." Michael said coldly.  
"No point." Dean said, pulling Castiel up from the floor so that he was sitting in Dean's lap making Castiel blush slightly.  
Castiel looked over at Sam and Lucifer. Lucifer was poking at Sam with curiosity and Sam was trying to push him away but from the look on Sam's face he seemed to think that it was funny. Castiel turned back to Dean who had an evil look on his face suddenly making Castiel scared.  
"I'm going to go home, I'll be back in a few days." Michael stood up zombie-like and walked over to the door.  
"I think I'm going to stay here for a bit and maybe Sam can take me home later?' Lucifer said looking at the angel with a smile. Sam just stood there with his mouth agape and was cut off before he could actually say anything. "I'll be home later Michael." Lucifer said.  
Michael nodded and closed the door behind him. Castiel stared after his brother hoping that he was okay. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Dean's arms wrap around him.  
"Dean what are you doing?" Castiel asked.  
"Stealing you away." Dean said as he literally dragged Castiel away towards the bedroom.  
"You two have fun, I think we're going to head out." Lucifer said with a wink towards his brother.  
Castiel watched as Lucifer began dragging a still confused Sam out of the door to only have his bedroom door close in front of him seconds later. Castiel stood straight and turned around in Dean's arms almost glaring at the angel.  
"I've wanted to do this since I saw the painting, just be happy I waited." Dean said with a grin.  
Dean kissed Castiel before he could make any kind of protest and began touching him everywhere. Castiel groaned into Dean's mouth unwittingly letting Dean slither his slippery tongue into his mouth. Castiel moaned and melted into the kiss allowing it to deepen further. Castiel couldn't and didn't want to stop himself as he moaned louder and sucked at Dean's tongue before sliding his own into Dean's mouth exploring every inch of it. Sure he had French kissed girls before but it had never felt like this. Castiel could feel himself getting hard just from the kiss itself.  
Dean stepped back breaking the kiss allowing Castiel to get some air, but he was panting and whining so much that he couldn't help but kiss him again. Castiel shuddered and ground his hips against Dean's feeling the angels hardened length rub against his through their pants. Castiel groaned and bucked harder against Dean trying to get more friction between them making the angel laugh.  
"Slow down there cowboy, we have plenty of time." Dean said as he pinned Castiel and his hips against the wall.  
"I need more Dean please." Castiel heard himself beg but he wasn't really in the mood for caring how he sounded at the moment.  
"Okay Cas, but remember that you asked for more." Dean said with a smile.  
Castiel just nodded his head and tried to kiss Dean again but Dean just put a finger over his lips before he could get any closer, making a whine escape Castiel's lips. Dean smiled at him before sliding down and kissing Castiel's still very sensitive neck while his fingers moved to the bottom of his shirt and slipping his hands under the fabric lifting it up to his chest. Dean broke away for a moment to slide the shirt the rest of the way off. Castiel whined and shivered as Dean's warm wands traveled down his chest gently massaging the muscles on his ribs before settling on Castiel's waist.  
Dean began to slide his kisses lower down Castiel's body. He nipped and licked at Castiel's clavicle before sliding lower biting small red spots into Castiel's soft flesh. Castiel groaned and tugged at Dean's hair as louder more excited moans escaped his mouth. Dean continued his downward travel until he reached one of Castiel's nipples, making sure to give both of them hungry attention for a moment before moving on. Castiel felt impossibly hard now and like he was ready to explode at any moment. Castile tried to buck his hips but the hands that had been on his waist had lowered and were now focusing on Castiel's belt and keeping his hips pinned.  
"Dean please." Castiel whined.  
"Please what?" Dean said looking up at Castiel's face while his hands continued working on getting his belt undone and off and undoing his pants.  
"I need more please, and I can't stand much longer." Castiel whimpered.  
Dean let out a low growl as Castiel's pants came undone and he slid them down to his knees before standing and using one of his feet to drag them the rest of the way down. He jerked Castiel out of them and pulled his legs up to wrap around Dean's wais. Castiel whimpered at the feel of Dean's rough jeans rubbing against his sensitive cock and the sudden movement of Dean walking them over to the bed didn't help any. The feel of Dean's pants rubbing against him nearly sent Castiel over the edge.  
Dean set Castiel down gently and slid so that he was on top of him and had his hips position comfortably between Castiel's legs. Castiel let out a small whimper and looked at Dean with a little bit of fear in his eyes. Dean just gently rubbed a hand along Castiel's face before lowering himself down to Castiel's exposed member. Castiel jerked slightly when he felt Dean's warm breath over his leaking cock. Castiel saw Dean's smile before he leaned down and started licking and sucking the pre cum off of Castiel dick.  
Castiel cried out and threw his head back nearly falling over the edge just from that. He began whining and writhing beneath Dean as Dean began to take more and more of him into his mouth. Dean groaned around Castiel's member making the human shudder. Dean reached down and groped Castiel's sack once before he felt them rise up and cum was shooting into his mouth and down his throat. Castiel cried out loud enough that Dean was sure that even Gabriel down the hall would have heard him. Dean bobbed his head a few times sucking every drop out of Castiel. Castiel was panting hard as Dean pulled off of him and slid up so that he was face to face with Castiel again.  
Castiel pulled Dean down into a kiss tasting himself on Dean's lips making him shudder and become aroused again. Dean laughed and pulled back making Castiel whine. Dean reached over and grabbed something off of Castiel's night stand that he knew for a fact hadn't been there earlier that day. Castiel watched as Dean flipped the cap on the bottle and poured some of the contents into his hand. He felt a small shudder of fear and realization when he felt Dean's fingers slide passed his balls and to his hole. Dean let his finger circle there for a moment before inserting one of them inside of Castiel making him moan at the feeling.  
"Dean what-what are you doing?' Castiel whimpered.  
"I don't want to hurt you Cas, I want you to enjoy this just as much as me." Dean said as he gently moved his finger in and out of Castiel.  
Castiel whimpered some more and moaned again when he felt Dean add a second finger causing a slight burning feeling but only for a moment. As Dean stretched and scissored Castiel's hole making him cry out more and more. Dean started curling his finger until he found Castiel's prostate. Castiel almost screamed as he arched off of the bed as Dean continued to play with the bundle of nerves. Castiel was shaking and whining to the point that didn't even realize when Dean added a third finger.  
Dean continued playing with Castiel's hole enjoying the way that the human reacted. When he saw that Castiel was getting hard again he slid his finger out making the human moan and whine at the loss. Dean laughed a little as he sat back and quickly removed his clothing. When he was able to look back at Castiel he saw that he was shaking and looked a little scared especially at what he was staring at. Dean followed his gaze and realized that Castiel was staring at Dean's dick.  
"There's no way…" Castiel started but stopped when he saw Dean slide his hand over his own length using the rest of the lube that he had on his hand the slick himself up. "I don't think I can do this." Castiel said, sounding a little scared.  
"Why don't we try it and if you don't like it we can stop." Dean said softly as he used his other hand to brush some of Castiel's hair aside.  
Castiel looked like he was going to say something else but opted for closing his mouth and nodding his head instead. Dean leaned forward and gently pressed himself against Castiel's entrance when he had himself all lined up he moved his hands so that he still had one on Castiel's face and the other was tangling his fingers with Castiel's.  
Castiel tried to relax but the feeling was so odd and foreign that he wasn't sure how to react, on top of that Dean had looked impossibly huge and now that he could feel him he felt even bigger. Castiel felt Dean's hand on him trying to reassure him but it wasn't really doing anything, Castiel squeezed his eyes shut and tried to relax as much as possible. He thought back to the pleasure that he had felt with Dean's fingers and that alone seemed to help immensely. That was until he felt Dean push into him causing a deep burning feeling. Castiel tensed up only making the pain worse as he cried out. He felt Dean stroke his face gently but didn't move any deeper; he just waited for Castiel to relax before sliding further in. Castiel tried to breathe but he felt like he had a lump in his throat. When Dean felt Castiel relax again he slid in more so that he was more than half way inside of Castiel.  
Castiel was amazed at how full he felt but something inside of him told him that Dean wasn't even all of the way in yet. Castiel tried to keep himself relaxed but fear was fighting tooth and nail. Castiel relaxed again, this time feeling Dean go all the way into him until he felt the base of Dean’s cock connect with his ass. Dean sighed and moaned at the feeling of how tight and warm Castiel was, his body was telling him to move and gain some friction but he knew he had to wait for Castiel to relax again first.  
Castiel twitched and moaned at the feeling small whimpers escaping his lips, he could feel his fear welling up and tears slide down his face. Castiel felt Dean shift, then lay on top of him brushing away the tears and kissing his face gently. The tenderness of the kisses and touches seemed to calm Castiel down until, allowing Dean to sit up slightly and pull out a little bit before gently sliding back in, making Castiel whimper. Dean waited another moment then started gently repeating the motion again slowly pulling out a little more each time until he was pulling about half way out and thrusting back in.  
Castiel felt the fear being replaced by the most wonderful feeling he had ever felt. The way that Dean was moving was making Castiel swoon with pleasure and start moaning and groaning and almost begging for more. Castiel actually screamed in pleasure when he felt Dean thrust against his prostate. Dean stopped moving for a moment to make sure he was okay but was met with Castiel's desperate thrusts for more. Dean smiled and happily started moving again, thrusting his way in and out of Castiel making him cry out more and more.  
"Oh god Dean…!" Castiel cried as Dean gave a particularly hard thrust against his prostate.  
Dean managed a grunt feeling himself getting closer to his release. Castiel was whining and wiggling under him as pleasure rocked his body. Castiel was able to get out three words, 'Dean, fuck, and god' it seemed that was all that was left of his vocabulary. Dean groaned every time Castiel would call out rather loudly, 'FUCK DEAN!' making Dean feel like he was going to go crazy.  
Castiel felt Dean's thrust becoming more erratic only bringing Castiel closer to his own orgasm. When it hit Castile it was like being hit by a freight train. Castiel couldn't breathe, he was left gasping and screaming in pleasure as his orgasm literally rocked him. The feeling and sound of Castiel orgasming brought Dean's on harder that he was expecting and started slamming into Castiel as his orgasm made him lose most of his self control. A bright light filled the room making both of them close their eyes as the road out the rest of their orgasms.  
When Castiel and Dean came down Dean collapsed on top of Castiel for a moment before rolling off next to him. Castiel was still unable to catch his breath but Dean's breathing had become regular. Castiel closed his eyes and focused on making his breathing match Dean's. Castiel let out a short sigh and a hum of happiness before he passed out. Dean hummed happily and covered the both of them in his wings making for a soft warm blanket. He never took his eyes off of Castiel as he quickly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam shifted uncomfortably on Gabriel's couch as he watched Lucifer and Gabriel gossip about something. Sam wasn't sure why Lucifer had brought him here but the apartment felt more cramped than Castiel's had. Sam kept his wings hidden and that wasn't helping with the cramped feeling.  
"Hey Sam come in here." Lucifer said, pointing at a door to one of the rooms of Gabriel's apartment.  
Sam stood up shyly glancing at Gabriel who was giving him eyes before following Lucifer into the mostly empty bedroom. Sam sighed and relaxed at the openness of the room not really noticing the way that Lucifer was staring at him. Sam walked over to the window and opened it breathing in the cool air and letting out a content sigh.  
"Hey Sam…?" Lucifer said coming up behind Sam and whispering in his ears. "Can I see your wings again?" Lucifer asked quietly.  
Sam twitched slightly but let his wings spread out behind him and on either side of Lucifer. Lucifer let out a sigh and lifted one of his hands and dragged it across the soft sandy feathers trying not to ruffle them too much. Sam let out a groan as the fingers in his wings sent shivers through his body eliciting sparks of arousal. Lucifer smiled and tightened his grip on the sensitive fluff making Sam cry out a little and his body give an involuntary shudder.  
"Lucifer what are you doing?" Sam asked in a whimper.  
"Petting you like a bird." Lucifer stated plainly with a small shrug of his shoulders. Sam let out another small groan before his knees gave out sending him to the floor. Lucifer let out a gasp and caught Sam around the waist before he hit the ground. "What was that?" Lucifer asked with a worry filled voice.  
"Your fingers… they are making my wings feel weird." Sam moaned as his wings brushed against Lucifer's arms. "You're making them feel weird." Sam said with a shudder.  
"Weird how Sammy?" Lucifer said using the nickname that Dean had used earlier as he let go of Sam with one arm and dragged his fingers through the feathers again.  
Sam moaned again, his body shaking more. "I don't know… but something about it is making me feel aroused." Sam gasped.  
Lucifer let out a low chuckle and put his arm back around Sam's waist before dragging him over to the bed and positioning Sam so that he would land on his back but Lucifer could still get out from under him. Sam dropped with a groan and Lucifer slid away from him only to move back to Sam and straddle his hips. Lucifer leaned forward and slid his hands over the feathers as he rested himself on top of Sam.  
Sam cried out and reached up to grab something to keep himself grounded only to find Lucifer's shoulders, but he clung to them regardless. Sam was moaning louder and wiggling under Lucifer as his fingers continued their assault on his wings.  
"What's wrong Sam, are you feeling okay?" Lucifer asked deviously.  
Sam growled and his eyes flashed a bright hazel at the human as he stared into Lucifer's eyes. Lucifer let out an unconscious shudder, his fear rising under the angels' intense gaze. Sam tightened his grip on Lucifer's shoulders, Lucifer knew that there would be bruises later, and growled deeper as he flipped Lucifer on to his back. Lucifer was now pinned under what looked to be a furious angel and shivered with fear.  
Sam leaned down and pressed a rough kiss against Lucifer's lips with a growl, and with a quick snap Lucifer no longer had clothes on and neither did Sam. The sudden feel of Sam's naked skin against his own made Lucifer shudder more. For some reason he was scared now that he no longer had any amount of control and also the fact the angel was being rather rough. Lucifer whined into the kiss as he started getting dizzy from lack of air but Sam didn't seem to care one bit. Lucifer felt panic beginning to rise in his chest and he started thrashing trying to break the kiss. Sam let go and allowed Lucifer to suck in a few lung filled breaths before Sam started kissing him again.  
Lucifer cried out against Sam's mouth and tongue when he felt something push its way into him through his ass. Lucifer squirmed and cried out more as Sam released Lucifer's lips in favor of sucking dark marks on his neck and down his chest.  
"Sam wait stop… please…." Lucifer started whining.  
Sam just growled and bit hard into Lucifer's left peck making the human cry out in pain. Lucifer jumped but Sam didn't seem to care or notice when the bedroom slammed open and Gabriel was standing in the doorway with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. Lucifer felt Sam smile against his flesh as he added a second finger making Lucifer cry out again and whimper that the sensation.  
Gabriel swallowed hard and something made him walk further into the room catching Lucifer's scared pleading eyes. Gabriel tore his eyes away from Lucifer to stare at the powerful angels' back. Gabriel reached out and stroked the feathers making the angel shudder and Lucifer cry out again. Gabriel continued his petting until Sam turned his death glare on him. Gabriel let out a small squeak when Sam grabbed his arm and threw him on the bed next to the whimpering Lucifer.  
Sam snapped his fingers again and Gabriel's clothes vanished from his body just like Sam's and Lucifer's had. Gabriel shivered from the cold air suddenly sweeping over his now naked body. Sam added a third finger to Lucifer making the human shiver some more as he leaned over and started to roughly kiss Gabriel. Both humans squirmed and moaned as the angel managed to dominate both of them.  
Sam pulled away from Gabriel but started thrusting a finger into him roughly. "Lucifer, up I want you to take Gabriel." Sam said with a growl.  
Lucifer only managed a nod and groaned loudly as Sam pulled his fingers from him. He managed to roll on top of Gabriel and Sam guided Lucifer's hand to where he already was and helped him slide one of his fingers in next to Sam's. Gabriel gasped and moaned his body shaking under the human and angel. Sam slid his finger out of Gabriel and stepped back so that he could look at the humans that were following his instructions so nicely.  
Sam growled happily and slid himself back over and along Lucifer's back without applying pressure. Lucifer moaned against Gabriel's neck as he felt Sam's erection slide against his ass suggestively. Sam smiled and ground his dick against Lucifer making him cry out in surprise.  
"Add another finger Lucifer we don't want to hurt him do we?' Sam said wickedly.  
The sound of Gabriel gasping then moaning louder as Lucifer added a third finger made Sam smile. Sam leaned back and lined himself up to Lucifer's hole before sharply thrusting inside of him. Lucifer let out a half scream half moan as Sam slid all the way into him. Lucifer didn't move as his body shook and trembled from the invasion. Sam felt huge inside of him almost like he had been overfilled and was about to rip in two. It felt so good but hurt at the same time.  
"It's your turn Lucifer. Take him." Sam whispered seductively in Lucifer's ear.  
Lucifer shuddered again but did what he was told and removed his fingers and grabbed his dick and lined it up with Gabriel's hole. "What about Lube this will really hurt him if I do this dry." Lucifer said weekly.  
Sam chuckled behind him before grabbing his dick and covering it something wet and oily. Lucifer sighed and moaned at the touch, but it was quickly gone. Lucifer groaned and pushed inside of Gabriel making him cry out in surprise. Lucifer grunted as he bottomed out inside of Gabriel. The feeling of being filled and being inside of someone was overwhelming to Lucifer's senses.  
Sam smiled at the humans tense back and leaned against it again wrapping his arms around the humans chest and sighing into the warm flesh. Sam slid out of Lucifer a little before thrusting back into him with a satisfied groan. Lucifer and Gabriel cried out as Sam's movement's made Lucifer thrust into Gabriel as well. Sam continued his movements which were amplified as Lucifer started thrusting earnestly into Gabriel.  
Sam hummed at the feeling of Lucifer's virgin hole gripping him tightly as he hardened and quickened his thrusts making the human cry out in pleasure. Because of what Sam was doing Lucifer was making his own brutal pace as he thrust into Gabriel hard and fast. Gabriel was crying out and moaning as he squirmed under Lucifer and Sam and was managing to be the loudest one out of the three of them.  
Sam heard Gabriel gasp first as his release took over his body and he started convulsing as he came, but he was quickly followed by Lucifer who wasn't expecting the tightening and spasming of Gabriel's hole around him. Hearing the way that Lucifer cried out a mixture of Sam and Gabriel's names as well as Lucifer's now erratic thrusting caused Sam to lose it entirely.  
Lucifer felt Sam's thrusts become erratic and harsh as he tipped over the edge and a bright light filled the room as Sam's seed filled him. Lucifer almost screamed at the heat and pleasure that came from Sam coming inside of him. Lucifer whimpered and collapsed on top of Gabriel as his body shook from an unexpected orgasm. Lucifer didn't even feel Sam slide out of him, he hardly noticed it when Sam pulled Gabriel out from under the shaking body. What he did notice, however, were Sam's hands on his back soothing him through his orgasm, as he whimpered at the harshness of it.  
"Breathe Lucifer you're okay." Sam whispered into his ear gently.  
Lucifer whined a little louder but his body was starting to relax into Sam's gentle massaging. "What was that Sam?" Lucifer asked weekly.  
"Sorry I kind of lost control and my grace slipped into you." Sam said with a bow of his head as guilt crossed his face.  
"That-that was angel grace?" Lucifer whispered.  
"Yeah, depending on what I'm doing it amplifies what I want." Sam said quietly. "In this case it was to fill you and make you feel pleasure beyond words." He said sheepishly. He looked over at Gabriel who was laying next to Lucifer and gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry that you were dragged into this." He whispered gently, sliding his other hand through Gabriel's hair.  
"I'm okay with it, it was a little surprising and not what I was expecting but I needed a good roll in the hay." Gabriel said with a smile.  
Sam seemed slightly taken aback by the humans' change in attitude, but smiled regardless. Lucifer let out a small sigh and turned on his side before dragging Sam down to lay between the two humans. Sam let out a surprised squeak as he fell face first into the mattress. Lucifer chuckled as did Gabriel as the angel sat up his face slightly red.  
"What was that for?" Sam asked, feeling slightly embarrassed.  
"That was so that we can have after sex cuddles." Lucifer smiled a sweet smile.  
"Hey Lucifer, your virgin is showing." Gabriel teased.  
"Shut up Gabe." Lucifer hissed as he curled into Sam's side.  
Sam and Gabriel both laughed but opted for the cuddling as well. Little did the humans know that their own three some was about to be repeated just a few doors down in Castiel's apartment between Castiel, Dean and another guest. Sam smiled when he heard the distant knock before a door was slammed closed.  



	3. Chapter 3

Castiel shifted against Dean rousing the angel from his thoughts so that he was now staring at the human with a smile on his face. He watched as Castiel rolled over and smiled up at him, his face looking so intensely innocent it was hard to think that he was anything but. Dean let out a sigh and leaned into the hand that Castiel placed on his face and smiled back at him. Dean couldn't help himself as he leaned forward and kissed Castiel, the kiss started gentle but quickly became needy. Dean groaned as Castiel's hands started roaming over his body mapping every curve and muscle on his chest and back like he was trying to memorize every inch of him. Dean rolled over so that he was laying on top of Castiel again and so that they both had better access to the other.  
Castiel sighed into Dean's mouth leaving his own slightly open as an invitation and Castiel hummed happily when Dean took it. Their lips and tongues slid together perfectly in sync with one another making both men groan at the feeling. Dean moaned a little louder as Castiel's hands moved to the base of his wings and started rubbing and tugging gently at the feathers there. Dean broke the kiss and threw his head back with a loud moan as Castiel's fingers grazed at the skin beneath the feathers on his wings. Castiel looked at Dean a little surprised and he stilled his fingers bringing forth a whimper from the angel's mouth. Dean tilted his head back down to look at Castiel with lust filled pleading eyes making Castiel wish he had his art supplies right then.  
"Do that again Cas." Dean begged.  
Castiel smiled the way that he had when he locked the cuffs on Dean's wrists, making Dean shiver with fear or anticipation he wasn't sure which. Castiel slid his hands away and slid out from under the angel making Dean whine again.  
"Stay there don't move." Castiel ordered the angel making Dean whimper again.  
Castiel walked over to his dresser and pulled out something that Dean couldn't see from his position on the bed but he could hear the sound of metal clinking together. A shiver of fear ran down his back as Castiel approached the bed behind Dean. Castiel pulled Dean up so that he was kneeling on the bed now and pulled his arms gently behind him before securing something soft but hard around his wrists. Dean let out a growl of displeasure and pulled at the restraints.  
"Be careful or you'll break them." Castiel warned.  
"Come on Cas why the cuffs?" Dean growled.  
"I want to have some control right now." Castiel whispered in his ear.  
Dean let out a small whimper-y growl but stopped pulling at the cuffs. Castiel smiled and returned his hands to Dean's back gently rubbing the muscles there but never quite touching Dean's wings. Dean moaned and shifted on his knees trying to get Castiel to touch his wings but no matter how he moved Castiel still didn't even graze them.  
"Cas please…." Dean said softly, almost begging him.  
Castiel smiled again but slid his hands to the base of Dean's wings and started working the muscles there making the angel groan and lean into the touch. Castiel moved his finger up further over the wings and into the feathers gently stroking them and tugging at them gently making the angel shudder and moan. Castiel fingered through the feathers until they came in contact with the skin under them. Dean threw his head back and let out a choked sob of a scream.  
"Breathe Dean." Castiel said as he continued to gently rub the skin and feathers.  
"Cas… I might… just from… oh god your fingers feel so fucking good." Dean gasped out between quick breaths.  
Castiel released Dean's wings making the angel whimper and keen again. Castiel chucked softly as he made his way around the bed so that he was now in front of Dean. Dean's eyes were black with lust and he looked ready to burst. Castiel positioned himself so that he was sitting in front of Dean. Dean looked at him, his skin shining as his lust heightened from the way that Castiel was staring at him. Castiel smiled and leaned forward so that he could start kissing Dean's chest and neck lovingly making the angel groan with pleasure. Castiel made his way up Dean's chest and neck, then up his jaw until he gently placed kisses on Dean's lips but never for more than a second only allowing the angel to just barely feel his lips before pulling back again drawing a growl from the angel.  
Castiel leaned back and smiled at the rather distraught looking angel in front of him as he scooted back putting some distance between them. Dean let out a low growl again that quickly changed to a whine as Castiel leaned forward and took Dean into his mouth.  
"C-Cas what… oh god… Cas!" Dean cried out as Castiel started sucking and tonguing at Dean's dick.  
Castiel hummed around Dean as he took all of him into his mouth until he was gagging on Dean's dick. Castiel could feel Dean's hips try to thrust as Castiel continued blowing Dean. He felt Dean shudder and whimper and he could taste Dean getting ready to release. Castiel couldn't help but want to know what Dean tasted like so he continued with renewed enthusiasm making the angel squirm.  
"Cas-Cas-Cas-Cas-Cas!" Dean chanted over and over again as his release hit him hard.  
Castiel's eyes opened in surprise as Dean came hard in his mouth. Castiel closed his eyes and quickly swallowed but continued sucking, pulling every last drop out of Dean's dick. He could feel Dean writhing and hear his cries of pleasure but his mind was so confused from the taste on his tongue and his own overwhelming pleasure. Castiel pulled off of Dean with a small pop making the angel quiver. Castiel smiled at him and leaned forward so that he could kiss him and allow Dean to taste himself on Castiel's lips and tongue. Castiel drew closer to his angel and wrapped his arms around him undoing the cuffs and freeing Dean's wrists.  
Dean took very quick advantage of his freed arms and grabbed Castiel and shoved him against the bed making the human cry out with surprise. Dean let out a low growl and stared down at his prey with hungry eyes. Castiel let out a small whimpering protest as Dean slid down his body and began assaulting his sensitive spots with alarming accuracy. Castiel went to grip at Dean's hair but something was holding them down above his head.  
"Dean why… why can't I move my arms?" Castiel gasped as he pulled at the invisible restraints.  
"Because I'm holding you with my grace." Dean said looking up and smirking evilly at Castiel.  
Castiel let out another whimper and arched his back off of the bed as Dean bit his thigh just above his femoral artery. A burning pleasurable feeling rolled through his body sending quakes and shivers throughout his nerve endings. Castiel bucked and wiggled against Dean as he continued his assault on Castiel's lower body. When Dean finally stopped and brought himself face to face with the shaking and quivering Castiel he saw two things in his eyes, lust and love the perfect combination of both.  
"Tell me what you want Cas." Dean whispered in Castiel's ear.  
"Dean please I need you." Castiel whined.  
"How do you need me?" Dean challenged.  
"Inside… please Dean… I need you… inside me." Castiel whined and whimpered as he bucked against Dean's naked body.  
Dean smiled at him and roughly slid a finger inside of Castiel causing the human to gasp and whimper more. Dean could feel Castiel trying to thrust himself on his finger so he added a second one. Castiel groaned and pleaded with Dean for more but Dean continued his painfully slow pace making Castiel whimper and beg louder. Dean inserted a third finger making Castiel actually cry out and shudder.  
Castiel wasn't sure where the lube was coming from but each finger seemed slicker than the last and whatever was on them was making Castiel feel more and more pleasure with each thrust of Dean's fingers. Castiel couldn't stop the flow of whimpers and whines that came from his mouth as he begged and pleaded with Dean.  
"Dean please… or I'm going to…." Castiel whined, unable to finish his sentence.  
Dean smiled and slid his fingers out making Castiel whine at the loss but the whine quickly turned into a scream of pleasure as Dean was suddenly thrusting his way inside of him. Castiel's whole body thrummed with pleasure as Dean slid in and out of him. Castiel was having a hard time breathing as Dean continued to move, he was feeling too much all at once. Every part of him felt like it was lit up with pleasure and nothing else.  
Dean stopped his movements when he felt something touch him from behind, his body tensed up as he felt it push inside of him slowly. Dean threw his head back and groaned with a mix of pain and pleasure. When he turned his head he saw Michael behind him mostly dressed and had his pants around his knees as he kneeled between Dean's legs. Castiel had opened his eyes to see why Dean had stopped and he had been cut short of his orgasm and when he saw Michael behind Dean with a strange look on his face.  
"This isn't a sin am I right? Not that it really matters, I've had sinful desires my whole life, why not act on them now?" Michael whispered as he kissed Dean's neck and back gently.  
"I know Michael, I was waiting for you. I know you're supposed sins and trust me when I say there is nothing wrong with your thoughts. It's not uncommon for those feelings to develop and those that don't act tend to become bitter and cruel towards their object of affection. But now you know so act." Dean whispered as he pulled out of Castiel slowly and thrust back into him roughly making Castiel moan loudly. "Act through me, use me to control Castiel's orgasm… he's so close." Dean moaned.  
Dean felt Michael's fingers dig into his side and heard a deep growling groan as Michael slid out of Dean slightly and thrust back into him roughly making the angel cry out in pleasure. Michael grabbed Dean's hips and pulled him back against his body as he slid out then angled himself so that when he thrust into Dean, Dean was forced to thrust back into Castiel roughly. Castiel moaned loudly and bucked against Dean as Dean was pulled back and forced against him again and again.  
"Dean… Michael… I'm going to… oh god!" Castiel shouted as he spilled between Dean and himself.  
Dean felt a shudder run through his body as he came inside of Castiel roughly and the feel of Michael still thrusting into him so roughly that he was still thrusting into Castiel. Michael coming inside of Dean was the last straw as he fell over the edge of coming and straight into an orgasm. Dean's whole body shook and glowed with his orgasm as he twitched inside of Castiel and Michael slid out of him only to collapse next to Castiel where Dean had been laying earlier.  
"Dean are you okay?" Castiel asked as he slid a hand up Dean's face while the angel still glowed and shook.  
"I-I think so, I just haven't… felt that in a long time." Dean whispered as he half collapsed on top of Castiel the only thing keeping him up was his elbows. Castiel let out a small laugh before he remembered that Michael was laying next to him.  
"Castiel I wanted to tell you but I knew it was wrong and I shouldn't have those feelings but they never stopped." Michael blurted out when Castiel looked at him. "I tried to hide them that's why I was so happy when you said that you were going to get your own place, so I wouldn't have to face my sins any longer, but now… if you two let me… I'd like to show you just how much I really do love you Cas." Michael said using the nickname that Dean had made for him.  
Castiel was in awe, his brother, his Michael had loved him like he had but Castiel had given up on it and now there was Dean, his angel who he loved. Castiel's mind was spinning and he couldn't figure out what he should do.  
"Michael you know that you're the reason that I left because I loved you, but you looked down on homosexual relationships on top of that we are brothers, granted by marriage, but still. But I love Dean now too… I don't know what to do." Castiel said weakly as he glanced between the angel that was still on top of him and his first love that was laying next to him.  
Dean leaned down and kissed Castiel full on the lips making him jump slightly but fall into the kiss. He didn't feel it when Michael moved and was now just as close as Dean other than the kissing. Castiel let out a moan into Dean's mouth as Michael began nibbling at his sensitive neck. Castiel looked up at Dean as he broke the kiss and roughly pulled Michael up off of Castiel's neck. Cas thought that Dean was mad but the kiss that Dean planted on Michaels lips told Castiel otherwise.  
When Dean broke the kiss between himself and Michael he whispered something in Michael's ear that Castiel couldn't hear. Michael smiled and looked at Castiel giving him a shy look before he leaned down and kissed Castiel tentatively. When Castiel responded eagerly Michael groaned and leaned into the kiss further sliding his tongue against Castiel's lips getting almost immediate entrance. Castiel heard Dean groan behind Michael before he felt Dean's lips and tongue on his chest and collar.  
Castiel broke from Michael's kiss breathing hard and fast. "Guys I don't think I'd survive a third round." Castiel whimpered as Michael joined Dean in kissing Castiel's neck and shoulder.  
Dean let out a small growl when all three of them heard a knock at the door. Castiel let out a small sigh of relief when Dean lifted off of him but let out another small whimper as Michael found an extra sensitive spot on Castiel's shoulder. With Dean gone Michael seemed a little slower and gentler in his movements, almost like he was shy now. Castiel grabbed Michael's floppy locks and pulled his head back so that Castiel could look at Michael's blue green eyes.  
"Don't rush it, if you don't want to." Castiel whispered searching Michael's eyes for any doubt.  
Michael stared at Castiel with eyes that he hadn't seen since after Michael had turned fifteen. They were full of so much love and affection that Castiel was awestruck to the point that he felt himself melt against Michael.


End file.
